Talk:Camie Utsushimi
Page Since her "first appearance" was really just Toga, shouldn't the info be removed? Judging from the newest chapter, she's likely going to be focused on so filling in info over this will be easy. 101bijou (talk) 09:58, December 11, 2017 (UTC) : Yes it should be removed, but juts like you said... she will be focused on so we should get info on her. The part about her personality questions how much of it was Himiko and how much was Camie... and we still don't know. So until we know more about her personality what was written is still aplicable. So we'll change when we know for sure. : One thing though, the quote can and should be changed now since we actually have something the real Camie has said.ExcelCore (talk) 02:35, December 23, 2017 (UTC) You'll have to wait on the quote, as we only use official releases for that. KingCannon (talk) 03:34, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Name On heroaca.com, her name was romanized as Kemy. I think we should change it Meshack (talk) 20:06, July 7, 2018 (UTC) That's the romanization. Not the official translation. Same reason we don't put Shinrin Kamui in.Damage3245 (talk) 20:14, July 7, 2018 (UTC) I don’t think you know what you’re talking about. Her name in Japanese is ケミィ Kemii. I guess the better word would be transliteration but it would be Kemy. Meshack (talk) 21:03, July 7, 2018 (UTC) :PS, his name is actually Shinrin Kamui but the wiki refuses to use it because English localizations use Kamui Woods, translating Shinrin (you don’t translate names) Meshack (talk) 21:05, July 7, 2018 (UTC) ::So why is the Wiki using it? If you yourself hint at it being wrongs since we don't translate names, why is the wiki going with the western localization? That said, Kamui Woods is a hero name and not his real name... so would a the "don't translate names" really apply here?ExcelCore (talk) 00:07, July 12, 2018 (UTC) No we shouldnt change it viz translates it as camie TheHaloVeteran (talk) 21:18, July 7, 2018 (UTC) : Why? American Viz are not Japanese Viz... they localize stuff to make it sound good and we have had cases where they even go as far as changing the story because they found it better that it sounded "western" than that it actually followed the story. I can't recall if this has ever happened with BnHa, but there has certainly been cases with other anime in the past... so using VIZ as the be all end all when their translations are clearly just westernized, we really should make a decision on what is closest to the actual transliteration.ExcelCore (talk) 00:11, July 9, 2018 (UTC) What if the subs says Kemy? Would there be a change? If the subs do say Kemy then there would be conflicting official sources with different transliterations of the same character - something called inconsistency. Meshack (talk) 21:22, July 7, 2018 (UTC) :Doesn’t Viz use Ochako? Should we change Ochaco to Ochako? Meshack (talk) 21:22, July 7, 2018 (UTC) There was a group decision taken on the wiki a few months ago about using Ochaco or Ochako. Obviously the Ochaco side won. Certain exceptions are allowed to exist to this general rule; Full Cowl vs. Full Cowling is another example. And apparently Viz has switched up their usage of Ochako to Ochaco.Damage3245 (talk) 21:28, July 7, 2018 (UTC) : And for all we know, they might have changed it because they were taking queus from what was generally used by boorus and wiki. In other words, if they could change their mind, it is just more proof that we can't use them as the final arbitrare. That said, you are indeed correct when you say that there can be exceptions... which was the whole point being argued here. If the wiki can decide on popular consensus, then such a thing needs to be applied in all cases where the name and transliteration is a far cry from what Viz decide to use.ExcelCore (talk) 00:11, July 9, 2018 (UTC) They've actually stopped using Ochako, and if it did then yes but until then no TheHaloVeteran (talk) 21:33, July 7, 2018 (UTC) : Why? What is your argument here?ExcelCore (talk) 00:11, July 9, 2018 (UTC) ::It was a response to meshack, if the anime put it as kemy instead of camie we would consider changing it, but until then no TheHaloVeteran (talk) 00:33, July 9, 2018 (UTC) :::I know who it was a response too, I am asking you what your reasons are? If it is just because "Viz is doing it like this", then your reasoning is very very weak since it was already admitted that the Viz translation is not always followed. If we can change the names, then surely we can change them when it is clear it is just a muck up because of localization.ExcelCore (talk) 00:07, July 12, 2018 (UTC) :::Except its not clear that it's a muck up yet because the name from heroaca is not a translation but instead just a romanisation TheHaloVeteran (talk) 00:11, July 12, 2018 (UTC) Camie/Himiko What should we do about naming images and other things with "Camie" in them for the Hero License exam? For example I named this image as Camie but it's not actually Camie. "Fake Camie" is used in image gallery captions, but should this plot point be reflected in image names/image captions/etc? Should the images be categorized as Camie or Himiko? I'm sorta leaning towards no but wanted to see what others thought. --Callofduty4 (talk) 21:57, July 7, 2018 (UTC) : Just don't use Kemii's name at all. describe the scene and leave out mentioning the characters name. No, naming the images isn't really a problem. The real problem is deciding where the image should go. Even if it wasn't a spoiler, should we post images of Himiko in her disguises under Himiko or should we post them under the person she is disguised as? The later could create some problems. Imagine Himiko disguised as say Deku, stabbing Bakugou. Now picture this image posted in Deku's image archive with the title: "Deku stabbig Kachan". Would that really be good? : Or simply lets just take the scene where Deku saves Himiko from falling in a princess carry. How would you tag that image? Well, maybe "Deku being heroic", or "Deku saving his true love" (haha), but even if we don't use the name of Ochaco, having that image located under the Ochaco images just seems wrong.ExcelCore (talk) 00:14, July 12, 2018 (UTC)